


无耻混蛋

by Errors_bug97



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errors_bug97/pseuds/Errors_bug97





	无耻混蛋

虽然学院里的生徒资质良莠不齐，但想要对付懒惰怠学或者粗鲁无礼的学生，对于肯尼斯来说并不难。这类的学生一般只要管教得当，就可以端正他们的品行，使他们走上正轨。

真正让人头疼的可不是那群思想简单的坏孩子——  


肯尼斯皱起眉头，看着跪在他脚边正轻轻亲吻着他脚踝的男孩。  


这个各方面都非常优秀，而且自知自身的优秀并以此为底牌，不断逾越他的底线的学生，才是令人心生厌恶又束手无策的，解决不了的麻烦。  


长着一头黑发的，二十岁左右的大男孩，有着好看又干净的面孔，清爽的气质，鲜活的肉体，正处在心思最活跃，又对欲望有强烈探求的年纪，眼神里透露着对任何事情都可以手到擒来的优越和自信。但明明狂气十足，觉得好像么都可以被他掌控一般，平时却又把这份侵略性完美地隐藏在眼底，只要在人前，永远一副天然无害的样子。  


“藤丸立香，优秀并不是你可以不尊重导师的理由——” 肯尼斯眯起眼睛看着面前的学生，语气显得不耐烦，“刚才你跪在我的脚边请求，让我允许你在我身边自慰，现在满足了以后，又想要得存进尺了吗？”  


“可是肯尼斯老师，” 藤丸立香将头轻巧地搁在肯尼斯的膝盖上，眼神无辜又委屈地看着肯尼斯，说话的声音明明非常弱气，但是讲出来的那些字眼下流无比，“我只是看到您的脖颈，想象着您那扣得严严实实的领口下是怎样色情的锁骨和白皙的肌肤，想象着自己舔舐着您温暖凹陷地肩窝，就克制不住地又硬起来了啊...”  


“够了！” 肯尼斯抬起腿，想要把这个毫无廉耻心的学生踢开。他已经不是第一次被藤丸用这样露骨的语言骚扰了，每回藤丸都会用极为情色的语句表露着自己的欲望。可能在他的学生看来，这只是发自内心的，可以面不改色地说出来的情话，但在肯尼斯听来实在是极为下流的猥亵。

藤丸立香握住肯尼斯的脚踝，表示不同意老师想要踢开自己的行为，整个人站了起来，欺身压了上去。身体长开了的年轻男性，骨架是宽阔的，胸膛是热忱的，这个大男孩轻轻松松地把坐在椅子里的肯尼斯包裹在了自己的气息里。  


混杂着衣物清新的味道，以及射过一次的性器的腥臊味道，这股暖暖的气息从四周向肯尼斯袭去，几乎在一瞬间充斥了他的鼻腔——  


去他妈的！肯尼斯脑海里的嫌恶感突然集中起来并且发生爆炸。  


“你是变态吗藤丸立香？对着自己已经有未婚妻的导师像低等生物一样发情？给我滚下去！” 因为这个姿势的关系，藤丸立香那根发烫的坚硬的阴茎正好压在他的大腿内侧，并且打湿了那里的布料，肯尼斯被这种粘腻的触感激得浑身一颤，几乎就要反胃地呕吐起来。鬼晓得上面还滴落着什么污秽的液体。  


“我自慰的时候，您一直用那么好看的蓝色眼睛像看垃圾一样看着我，虽然肯尼斯老师只是因为我们之间的约定才放任我这样做，所以即使觉得恶心您也没有移开眼神，但是正因为有这种强制关系，反而让我兴奋地快要硬到爆炸。”藤丸说话的语调开始变得不稳，热乎乎的气息随着嘴唇一张一合喷洒出来，落在肯尼斯的耳瓣上，他桎梏着自己老师的双手无意识地加重了力气。  


“天知道，肯尼斯老师——” 藤丸亲了亲肯尼斯的耳垂，“刚才您说您有未婚妻的时候，我心里是在多么卑劣地得意着啊！您的未婚妻甚至都没有这么亲密地触碰过您吧。”  


“我答应你的事，远没有到这个地步！”  


肯尼斯常年一丝不苟的金发，被他那发情公犬似的学生蹭的十分凌乱，紧皱的眉头，嫌恶的神色和抗拒的话语里，到现在这个情况下明显多了一丝慌乱。他一贯的从容和高傲，被得寸进尺的学生给拆吞零散，所有这些元素摆在一起，显出迷人的破败感。  


“不要这样说啊，您是我最敬爱的老师，旁人惧怕您的冷漠，但在我看来您那份高傲的冷漠实在是无比吸引人——” 藤丸抓住肯尼斯的手，放到自己的性器上，“吸引人去打破。”  


肯尼斯不可置信般地看着自己的手被放在那根滑腻的沾满浊液的物体上，瞳孔瞪得大大的，嘴唇开合却吐不出音节，仿佛不愿接受这个事实，一时心里竟然没有反应过来，怔住说不出话。  


“您总在学业上生活上帮助我，现在请您摸一摸我的阴茎吧，老师——” 藤丸立香把滚烫的硬物往肯尼斯的手里蹭了蹭，“怎么您一动不动呢？”  


坚挺的性器比烙铁还要烫人似的，不管蹭到哪里，手上的肌肤好像都要被灼出疤痕，那疤痕的热度还持续升温。大概是终于理解了现在是怎样的意料之外的情况，肯尼斯高贵的从容和他那倨傲的优雅，最终如同被敲碎的面具，一块一块无力地剥落，迅速掉下，落在脚边，十分可怜。  


“放开——” 肯尼斯垂下头去，杂乱的发丝遮住了表情，这一点点抵抗的声音是从来没有过的微弱。藤丸好像什么都听到了，却假装什么都不知道，继续握着肯尼斯的手，做着下流的动作。  


导师的肌肤是白皙的，但如今耳朵和手心都泛着一层淡红。肯尼斯大概在咬着嘴唇，用这种方式抵抗着一些心里的羞耻感，所以嘴里零零碎碎骂出的斥责的话语也不清不楚，可怜的贵族在自己的骄傲被打破之后，试图用最后的无意义的坚持把散落满地的骄傲的碎片捡拾起来。但当然这是无用功了。

藤丸的动作开始越发不规矩起来，简直和他的色情表白一样恶劣下流。他啃噬起老师的耳垂，或轻或重地撕咬，留下淡淡的齿痕，觉得过瘾之后唇舌慢慢向下游移，一路舔舐到肯尼斯领口处，没被遮掩在布料之下的那寸脆弱的肌肤被舌苔磨得发红。肯尼斯本来就断断续续的咒骂因为气息混乱而更加得破破烂烂。  


“藤丸立香，你这个卑鄙的，自以为是的，无礼之徒，你——”  


大男孩实在是一个好看又优秀的诱惑者，他用牙齿扯开了肯尼斯的衣领。  


“那么我这样说，老师，请碰一碰我的鸡巴，帮我手淫，我想在肯尼斯老师苍白又凉薄的掌心里勃起，把腥臭又浓稠的精液射在您的指尖，让您漂亮的指甲盖儿里全部都积满黏黏答答的精液。我想您应该会嫌恶无比地企图甩开手上的污浊，但结果它却顺着您的掌心流淌到了手腕内侧，流进了您干净的袖口里面——”  


“啊。” 一股危险的得意从藤丸的语气中赤裸裸地透露出来，“您勃起了，老师。”  


肯尼斯再也不愿发出任何声音了。  


他已经确确实实了解到，他的所有数落和抗拒，对这个正在发情的公犬般的男孩来说，只不过是一管强烈的兴奋剂。肯尼斯心里有着不知道应该对谁发作的羞怒在血液里乱窜，但责备藤丸立香也改变不了他要被侵犯的事实，而如果责怪是自己太不谨慎被学生玩弄，又太屈辱，明明自己才是受害者。

藤丸立香扫开书桌上的物件，把精神上和身体上都被变得软弱的肯尼斯抱了上去，高傲又优雅的导师被摆成了双腿大开的姿势，他原本以为老师还会有所挣扎，但肯尼斯却意外的随他摆弄，只是一直侧着头，将脸埋在臂弯里。

“老师，您是在害羞吗？”  


藤丸一边脱着肯尼斯的衣袍，一边装作乖巧的询问。衣物渐渐除掉，导师光洁的肉体和柔软的肌肤完全展现在他身下，藤丸毫不掩饰自己的兴奋，唇舌与双手都在这副身躯上热烈地进行着探索和爱抚。

气息变得潮湿，贪婪的舌头舔过的每一处都映着晶莹的水光，两人的下体时不时地碰到一起，引起肯尼斯止不住地颤栗。平时做任何事都冷漠自傲且游刃有余的导师，此刻因为身体被赤裸侵犯而做出的反应，瑟缩青涩又充满无可形容的欲望的诱惑力。  


当高洁变得可以玷污，情色显得那么罪恶又美好。藤丸立香现在更加想要看看遮掩着的导师的表情了。肯尼斯老师会露出什么样的表情？愤怒的，眼神涣散的，脸颊红透的，还是说意外的浪荡的？  


“肯尼斯老师，我想亲吻您的嘴唇，进入您的口腔，品尝您的气息，我猜您的牙膏是柠檬味的吗？如果我舔遍您的唇齿，您的甜味都会被我吃光吧。” 学生的话语非常柔软，动作却十分强硬，他捏住了肯尼斯的下巴，把他的脸拗了过来。  


“藤丸立——” 这个时候导师又开始剧烈地挣扎了，好像只要不被看到自己的脸和神情，就能守住最后一道防线，但男孩的肆无忌惮是侵略性十足的，不容拒绝的。肯尼斯当然没有抵抗的能力。  


当自己杂乱的金色发丝全部被拨开，蓄着生理性泪水的眼睛和咬痕斑驳的嘴唇，以及因为皮肤白皙，而使得脸色的潮红莫名色情的样子被藤丸立香看到之后，肯尼斯羞耻地实在无法自我忍受地大骂：

“把你的眼睛从我脸上挪开，强奸犯，唔——”  


“肯尼斯老师！” 藤丸立香猛地亲了上来，把肯尼斯的气息吞食殆尽。在唇齿一开始的激烈的磕磕碰碰缓下来后，开始湿湿答答地进行了他描述中的缠绵又放浪的吻。肯尼斯老师的这副模样就像被逼良为娼的贵妇人，也是被迫深陷于欲望沼泽的可怜的快要窒息的鱼，藤丸立香脑子里一瞬间闪过无数种充满情色意味的比喻，最后这些晦涩的催化剂般的东西全都汇聚在一处，往身下窜去。  


“无耻——混——混蛋——！！！”  


肯尼斯还在过度绵长的湿吻之中没有清醒，精神恍恍惚惚，直到性器顶住后穴，就着那些乱七八糟黏黏腻腻的浊液用力地冲进体内的时候，才在从未感受过的胀痛之中回过了神。生理性的泪水一瞬间从眼眶里全部流了出来，双唇还未合上，便开始因为激烈的晃动而大口喘着气，胸腔起起伏伏，但是怎么呼吸都不够似的。明明身心都湿乎乎了，却莫名其妙的口干舌燥，身体被酸痛感袭击，整副骨肉都被卸光了力气。但在酸痛之后，渐渐泛起舒爽到能够令人麻痹的无解的快感——

藤丸在肯尼斯的耳边继续说着那些下流的，学生对老师的禁断的情话，气喘吁吁又断断续续——“好喜欢”，“肯尼斯老师的身体好色情”，“哪里疼了吗？可您的小穴明明在紧紧地吸着我”，“您这么裹着我的阴茎，是想要我射在您里面吗”，肯尼斯几乎羞耻到不能再羞耻，颤着嗓音咒骂学生的恶劣，但这些咒骂却在藤丸一下一下的抽送的变成零碎的呻吟。  


“那我就抢先在您的未婚妻之前，先把肯尼斯老师您灌满啦！”藤丸立香兴奋地说着。


End file.
